Wagering and Non-Wagering Gaming Devices
Gaming devices may be categorized as non-wagering gaming devices (“NWGDs”) and wagering gaming devices (“GWDs”). NWGDs are well known in the art. Examples of NWGDs are arcade games typically found in arcade establishments and vending machines. NWGDs allow players to play games when the players deposit a fee to play in the form of a token, a government-issued coin, or a card with pre-paid play value. NWGDs do not allow players to play for a stake, and players do not place a wager or a bet on NWGDs. Players deposit money in NWGDs usually to purchase goods or services. When a non-wagering game is completed, players usually receive a score, a good, a service, or a prize voucher. Players may use the prize voucher to redeem a prize at a prize terminal.
Clapper, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,289 is an example of an NWGD. Clapper, Jr. discloses an electronic and mechanical apparatus utilizing both a voucher and a game ticket in the play of sweepstakes promotional games. The voucher and game ticket combination is dispensed from a dispensing apparatus or by a cashier upon introduction of payment. The voucher portion is for acquiring a specific good, such as a telephone card, which allows users to acquire long-distance access. The game ticket portion may be used for playing a promotional game. The game ticket portion is available to the purchaser of the voucher without any additional cost. The combination of both the voucher and the game ticket is geared toward enticing the user to acquire the voucher, as the user will more likely buy the voucher and game ticket combination than a voucher without the game ticket component.
Unlike NWGDs, wagering gaming devices (“WGDs”) allow players to play games of chance. Players must place a wager or a bet, which may result in the player winning or losing the bet. The game outcome of WGDs is typically based on a random event, such as the occurrence of a predefined set of randomly generated numbers.
WGDs allow players to play games when the players place a wager or a bet. The players' bet may be in the form of government-issued currency or an information-carrying device with a credit amount. A demand exists for WGDs that utilize voucher devices because vouchers reduce the inconveniences associated with cash-based wagering transactions. One type of voucher currently used to initiate a game on WGDs is a promotional voucher. Promotional vouchers are usually issued or printed by devices, such as a standard personal computer and printer, rather than by a WGD on the floor of a casino. Promotional vouchers are generally mailed or distributed to customers or potential customers of a casino as an enticement to patronize the casino.
At least one problem with promotional vouchers is that they cannot usually be used in casinos other than the issuing casino. Another problem with promotional vouchers is that they have to be mailed to potential customers. This means that the vouchers may be lost in the mail, misplaced, or simply ignored. In addition, this adds an extra expense to the casino's operation. The applicants have found that it is desirable for gaming devices to issue vouchers to invite players already in the casino to try another product, such as a new game or a new restaurant, or to attend a casino's promotional event.
A WGD that uses vouchers to initiate a game and to collect remaining credits from the WGD appears to be disclosed in Saunders U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,326 (hereinafter, “'326”). '326 discloses a gaming system that issues a “cash-out” signal when a player quits playing and receives a “cash-in” signal when a player desires to play a game in the gaming system. The WGD in '326 accepts a ticket that a player inserts into a slot, reads the ticket, generates the cash-in signal, and allows the player to start playing. After the player finishes playing and quits the game, a ticket printer prints a coded value on a ticket in response to a cash-out signal from the gaming system and presents the ticket to the player.
At least one problem with '326 is that the player receiving the ticket is limited to redeeming the ticket for cash or using the ticket to play another game in that gaming system. Players desire to be able to do more with their tickets or vouchers, such as being able to directly use the vouchers to redeem merchandise. Another problem with '326 is that it dispenses a prize award readily in the form of a voucher. If the operator desires to execute an administrative procedure before dispensing the award, the operator cannot stall the award process. Yet another problem with '326 is that the vouchers do not have any disclosed advertising or marketing functions.
Game Competitions
Game competitions, such as slot tournaments and poker tournaments, are well known. Slot tournaments are usually held in a room filled with a number of slot machines. Each slot machine has a pre-set number of credits. Participants are given a certain length of time to play as many games as they can, and accumulate as many prizes or points as they can, with the pre-set number of credits. The participant with the most points at the end of the session wins and may proceed to the next level.
Game tournaments are exciting for players because of the spirit of competition they bring. Game tournaments build a festive atmosphere in a casino, as audiences can see and hear players competing for the same cause. Game tournaments have a wonderful potential of attracting more people to a casino, thereby generating more revenue for the casino.
Slot tournaments are usually promoted by mailing tournament information, which may include special room rates and comps, to members of a casino's mailing list. Game tournaments are also advertised in television, radio, or print media. One problem with these forms of advertising is that game tournaments remain perceived as being suited only for game experts or enthusiasts, or they are perceived as allowing only high rollers to participate. Another problem with these forms of advertising is that patrons may be hesitant to pay an entry fee just for trying the tournament. An efficient method of introducing the public to game tournaments is desired.